


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Rhys wakes up alone on Christmas, and that simply won't do.Shoutout to thirtysixsavefiles for and to all the other mods on tumblr in the gift exchange, you guys certainly had your hands full!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/gifts).



Rhys blearily wandered around his and Jack's apartment on Christmas morning. "Jack?" he called out, rubbing his eyes. There were fresh cookies on the counter, and a gift under the tree that Rhys hadn't bought- but no Jack.

"Jack?!" He was more awake and alarmed now, running through their house in a panic. He frantically called Jack's ECHO.

"Morning pumpkin! Did you open your gift?"

Rhys frowned. "Where are you?"

"In my office, I-"

"What? Get BACK HERE!" He should've known, he really should've. Jack working alone on Christmas. Rhys tried to hide his hurt feelings. "I won't open my present until you come back."

"Babe, just open it. I'm gonna be here awhile. You wouldn't believe the amount of slacking off people did yesterday!"

Rhys scowled and shook his head. "No. Asshole. We're having Christmas together whether you like it or not." Click. Hung up.

He had a few things to prepare.

-~-

Jack tapped away at his computer, focusing intently on going through shipment dates, records, and making sure everything was in order while no one else was around. He didn't think Christmas was a big deal, and hoped Rhys could just enjoy his gift without him. His eyes started to droop and he sighed, rubbing them and staring at his screen again.

Woah, he must be tired.

It was starting to snow.

Jack blinked and looked at the little flakes falling from the ceiling. "What the hell?" He went back into the computer to look at his security systems and squinted at a bizarre command sent through the environment control. Right as he shut it down Rhys (still in his bright yellow pajamas) stepped through his office doors, pulling their Christmas tree behind him on a flatbed floor cart.

"Rhys?"

"I told you, I'm not having Christmas without you, even if it means hauling the tree down here." Rhys only had a little bite in his tone as he set the tree up with the presents. He even had a thermos of hot chocolate for each of them, and put one on Jack's desk with a clank. "Merry Christmas. Lovely day to abandon me and come to the office, right? I feel really valued!" snapped Rhys. 

Jack shut his computer down and sighed. He fucked up. He didn't mind not caring about Christmas, but Rhys mattered. If Rhys found meaning in Christmas, he needed to too. "I didn't mean to upset you-"

"It's Christmas! Of course I'm upset!" Rhys quieted down and looked away from Jack. "You left bed without telling me. I felt really sad waking up alone. I had a day planned with you."

Jack reached out and held Rhys's hand. "Hey? I'm sorry. Feel kinda dumb thinking you wouldn't be into this with how enthusiastic you've been all month. I- I've never really had people to celebrate Christmas with."

"I thought you were being a Scrooge," muttered Rhys, sitting on the desk. "You never celebrated it at all? Really?" There were a lot of normal people things Jack never did, but Rhys hadn't considered Christmas. If anything, he thought Jack would take a day to treat himself. 

"Well, Christmas involves someone you like to give gifts to, and someone who likes giving gifts back. Not many people in my life qualify."

Gifts? That's it? Rhys smiled and sat in Jack's lap. "Christmas is more than that. We decorate and spend time with people we love. That's why I was upset. I thought you were saying I didn't mean anything to you."

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and kissed his neck. Feelings? Wrapped up in this consumerist holiday? "You're the world to me, Rhys, but I didn't even think you'd want to spend the day with me. I'm sorry." Jack nuzzled Rhys and kissed him more, relieved that Rhys was relaxing on him. "Do you want to go back home?"

Rhys blinked with surprise. "Just like that?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rhys sat up and stared at Jack. "No fighting? No debates? I dragged this tree here for nothing?" 

Jack kissed Rhys's cheek. "Nope. No kicking and screaming. I just want you to open your gift before we go."

"You have to open yours too then!" It finally felt like Christmas to Rhys as he ran over and brought Jack a few gifts and a golden handmade stocking. "Here you go!"

Jack eyed the stocking like it was as foreign as a pickle on a Christmas tree. Still though, goodies are goodies. He looked inside and grinned. "Peanut butter cups!"

"And candy canes!" gushed Rhys. "And there's some hazelnut candies I know you like. And I got you socks!"

"Aren't presents supposed to be a surprise?" teased Jack. He found the squishy wrapped package of socks and opened it, widening his eyes. Obnoxious socks weren't normally his thing, but he happily pet his new bright yellow socks. "They're perfect!"

Rhys shoved another package at Jack, aggressively spirited for Christmas. "Open it!"

Jack tore into the present and pulled out a baking set of cookie cutters, sprinkles, and frosting. "Oooooooooooh." Boy was Rhys good. Jack got a rush of warmth for his lover and was starting to see why Christmas could be so special.

"I knew you'd like it." Rhys was bouncing up and down and Jack reclined in his chair and smiled.

"Thanks, kiddo." Jack took Rhys's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Could you open your damn present, please?"

As much as Rhys liked getting presents, giving was always more fun to him. Decorating a tree and wrapping gifts were his favorite parts of Christmas. He felt sure no matter what Jack gave him, watching his boyfriend get excited about socks (FINALLY) would be the best part.

Rhys unwrapped a little box and gasped at the inside. "How- oh my god. Oh my god. How much is this?!"

Jack grinned at Rhys. "Five stacks of hundreds is $50,000 babe, to use however you like. Go nuts."

Rhys took all five stacks out, staring with glazed over eyes. Normally cold hard cash seemed a bit impersonal, but he could definitely live with this. Rhys was about to put them back when he noticed what almost looked like a hefty book of checks. "Huh?" He set the money down and picked up the thick little booklet, printed in fancy yellow and black like coupons. "One use per ticket: Handsome Jack's undivided attention. Restrictions apply, such as life or death emergencies."

While Rhys was still comprehending, Jack jumped in. "Things like today happen. I neglect you by accident, or I'm inconsiderate, or I'm selfish, and I need a reminder to come home. Be with you. Spend time with you. I don't do that nearly enough, and I'm sorry. You deserve better. You and only you are allowed to drag me away from my desk to cuddle. It's why I didn't fight you today. You're right. This first one is on the house, cause it's Christmas."

Rhys hugged Jack so hard he pulled him up on his feet. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Rhys kept hugging him until Jack was squirming to get away. "Well, since you're coming to spend time with me without a fuss, I guess I didn't need to use all my powers of persuasion. Shame, really. This lingerie set is my favorite."

That got Jack's attention. "Is it the red lace, or those black and gold?"

"Help me get the damn tree back home and maybe I'll show you."


End file.
